


Pull Me Deeper

by NuclearNik



Series: Zutara Drabble December [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Water all around, Zuko in her arms, skin on skin; this is her new favorite place in the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039909
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Pull Me Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Drabble December Day 8 . Prompt: Tiny shivers.

Bright, sparkling stars blinked down at Katara, and she stopped moving for a moment, staring up and speaking silent words of gratitude for the giants of the night lighting her path as she made her way to the opening of the underground caves beneath the mountain looming above her.

He'd asked her to meet him here, a place she'd never been before, but his directions were easy enough to follow. 

When she descended below ground, she was expecting dark, damp cold to surround her, the kind that sinks right into your bones.

Instead, golden light flickered ahead of her, beyond the mouth of the tunnel, and a humid warmth caressed her skin. She forged forward, breath leaving her in a rush at the sight before her.

A massive cavern surrounded her, the sound of falling water soothing her immediately. A series of small waterfalls made their way down the farthest wall, kicking up a spray of mist that caught in the light from the luminous walls.

Streaks of brilliant gold decorated the stone all around, glowing like they were lit from within.

And in the center of a large, softly bubbling pool sat Zuko, leaning back with his arms casually draped over the ledge behind him, looking like an indolent king. His bare chest nearly gleamed in the shifting light, so pale against the charcoal rock around him.

Reaching the sloped edge of the pool, she smirked and rested her fists on her hips, speaking loudly to be heard over the echoing rumble of the falls.

"Why is this the first time I'm seeing this place? You've been holding out on me."

Though she couldn't hear it, she saw his shoulders shake with laughter, and he mouthed, "Come here."

Steam rose from the surface of the water, curling in the air like a beckoning finger, and she couldn't resist its pull. Fingers grabbing the edge of her tunic and pulling it over her head, she undressed, leaving her in just her bindings.

Wading in, a deep sigh left her as the water softly lapped at her hips. When she reached the point where her feet no longer touched the ground, she swam towards where Zuko sat, gliding through the deliciously warm water.

When she reached him, he lifted one arm, catching her fingers and raising them to his lips, brushing a kiss over her knuckles in a way that sent a surge of warmth through her chest.

He was always so tender with her—except for the moments when she wanted him to be anything but and he obliged—and every time, she wondered in awe that someone who had been through so much cruelty at the hands of people he should have been able to trust could have a heart so soft for the people he cared about.

It was in such contrast to the firm, battle hardened Fire Lord she'd seen just hours earlier, fighting for the best for his people at a meeting of world leaders.

He was gruff in those moments because he had to be in order to establish a reputation that he would not be taken advantage of simply because he was young.

But with her—with his people, with his uncle, with the army of turtleducks that he'd allowed to take up permanent residence in the massive fountain at the center of the palace courtyard where he often greeted visiting dignitaries—he was incredibly gentle.

"Hello." His bright eyes shone beneath dark lashes as he looked at her over the top of her hand. 

She couldn't help but smile. "Hi you."

Tugging her closer, he moved her captured hand to rest on his shoulder, guiding the other to do the same, and she straddled him where he sat on a natural bench beneath the simmering water.

The thin pants he wore clung to him like a second skin, the material rubbing against her inner thighs as she settled into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder and letting her lips just barely brush his throat.

"Long day?"

He sighed. "Too long. You've been killing me this week, you know. Dazzling every person you come across, setting me on fire and then dancing out of reach. Walking around in those gowns. I've been—"

The words caught on his tongue. 

It had been far too long since they'd had time to just _enjoy_ each other, and now was the perfect time to make up for that.

Zuko's lips could drip with filthy phrases whispered like prayers against her skin, but sometimes he just needed a little encouragement.

"You've been what?" Leaning back a little, she trailed her hand down his chest, fingers catching on the sodden fabric of his pants as she brushed the backs of her knuckles over his erection.

"I've been rock fucking hard for you all day." The words came out in a rush.

_Mmm._

That was exactly what she'd been hoping to hear.

Turning her hand, she let her fingers settle over his cock, not moving, just resting there. "Would you like me to make it better?"

A flush colored the high points of his cheekbones and the tips of his ears, made visible by the haphazard bun he'd pulled his hair into.

 **"** Do you think I'm going to say no?"

Before she could even laugh, she blinked and then his mouth was on hers, one arm wrapping around her lower back and pulling her tightly against him, her hand now caught between their bodies as he _devoured_ her.

There was no other word for it. He consumed her senses, all her awareness narrowing to the hard, hot body beneath her hands, to his teeth scraping her bottom lip, his tongue sweeping into her mouth.

She could barely breathe, sucking in a harsh breath through her nose when he pulled back to give her a reprieve, resting his forehead against hers.

"Does that answer your question?" His voice was a low rasp, scratchy as he forced it out of his throat.

One corner of her mouth kicked up, and she pulled back just a little, nodding as her hands untucked the end of the wrappings covering her chest, slowly unwinding them, her gaze never leaving Zuko's face.

His own gaze was fixed on the movement of her hands as each pass of the fabric around her body revealed a little bit more of her.

"Fuck," he whispered, his golden eyes darkening. She leaned towards him and up a little to set her wrap on the ground behind him, moving slowly and deliberately as the move brought her bare breasts inches from his face.

Before she could settle back down into his lap, his hand bracketed her waist, holding her still as the warm, wet heat of his mouth engulfed her nipple. 

He sucked, and her hand flew to his hair, sliding her fingers against the nape of his neck and jostling free a few strands.

Leaving a trail of wet kisses across her chest, he switched his attention, tongue swirling around her other nipple and teasing it to a hard point.

With his mouth occupied, his hands were free, and he slid them down over her hips, fingers deftly freeing her from her bindings.

Breaking from her for just a moment, he urged her up onto her knees as he grabbed the waistband of his pants and yanked them down his legs, nearly tearing the fabric in the process. Katara stifled a giggle at the proof that he was as desperate for her as she was for him.

She vaguely heard the _slap_ the soaked clothing made when he tossed it onto the stone behind him. 

Hands back on her, he shifted, sliding one leg between both of hers and using his grip on her waist to pull her down, the firm muscle of his thigh pressing right where she needed it.

A whine escaped her as his hands encouraged her to rock back and forth.

"Take what you need."

With a hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him close and kissed him, greedy for more. Her hips had stopped their rhythm momentarily, and he got her moving again.

Soon she was utterly lost to sensation, only aware of how he made her feel, of the tightening coil of need low in her belly and the solid warmth of his thigh between her legs.

The tension inside built until she shattered, face pressed against his neck, muffling the cry she couldn't stop. Her hips slowed, and as she caught her breath, she straddled his lap, knees bracketing his hips. Reaching down, she wrapped her hand around his cock and lined him up at her entrance, sinking down onto him, catching his groan with her mouth on his.

"Your turn," she said, nipping at his chin. 

Fingers gliding over his wrists, she guided his hands to her hips. "Take what _you_ need, Zuko."

His eyes burned like embers in the misty golden light from the cavern, running over her body and leaving a trail of heat in their wake. 

A lazy, predator smile crossed his face as he started to move, thrusting in and pulling out at a leisurely pace she was not expecting. 

With one hand, he urged her to walk her knees back a couple of inches, and when he pulled her down this time, he went even deeper, pulling a gasp from her. 

"What are you—" 

She cut herself off and her hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself as he used his grip on her waist to move her hips in little circles, her clit grinding against the base of his cock on each upward thrust of his hips. 

_"Oh,"_ she breathed, pleasure thrumming through her with every motion. 

She'd expected a short build up, but he was chasing her pleasure as much as he was chasing his own.

Whimpering, she dug her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle the sound.

"Let me hear you, Katara." He spoke against the damp slope of her neck, tongue darting out to taste the salt on her skin.

She was used to stolen moments, rushed interactions in hidden alcoves when they were supposed to be interacting as political figures, not lovers.

But here, the water roared around them. Here, she didn't have to be quiet.

When she stopped holding back, incoherent words fell from her lips interspersed with wordless moans and cries as the pleasure washed over her like an ocean wave for the second time, taking her breath away.

His hands tightened on waist, and his hips jerked without rhythm as he found his own release and spilled inside her.

Limbs lax and no longer able to keep her upright, she leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder. Warmth spread through her as he stroked his hand up and down her back, soothing her.

Gathering the strength to sit up enough so she could look him in the eyes, 

"You ruin me, he said, catching her arm and pulling her hand to rest on his chest, feeling the galloping beat of his heart.

Tucking a strand of black hair behind his ear with her free hand, she smiled. "You do look thoroughly ruined. I'm that good, huh?"

Before she could even detect that he was moving, he skimmed his hand over the surface of the water, splashing her face unexpectedly. 

Letting out a shriek, she pushed backwards and rolled her wrists, inordinately pleased when a huge bubble of water broke over his head, leaving him sputtering and peering at her with one eye through his soaking hair.

"That was a poorly planned move on my part, I'll admit," he said between coughs.

His tendency to act before thinking things all the way through was endearing, and the picture he made shaking his head about like a polar bear dog who'd just taken an unexpected dip brought laughter bubbling up until her shoulders were shaking with it.

When her eyes opened, he was in front of her again, significantly wetter this time, and he pulled her close, placing one last kiss on her lips as he spun her around and boosted her up to the stone steps, smacking her bum lightly.

With an indignant squeak, she looked over her shoulder to see him grinning, hands in the air and feigning innocence as if someone else had snuck in the cave and done it.

Climbing out of the pool, she flicked one last stream of water at him as the walls echoed with the sound of their combined laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously late, but my birthday was on the 8th, and I decided to indulge myself with some Zutara sexytime 😏 Thank you so very much for reading this silliness! I'd love to know your thoughts. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @nuclearnik <3


End file.
